


His Master, Best - Kinktober Day 13

by pissboyciel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, body worship if you squint, sebastian's possessive and has an odd way of showing it, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissboyciel/pseuds/pissboyciel
Summary: A pitifully late attempt at the prompt "body worship" for day 13 of kinktober.Or, when Ciel is being a brat and his butler has to put him in line. His methods may be... unconventional. But he's trying.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 11
Kudos: 144





	His Master, Best - Kinktober Day 13

As cynical as Ciel Phantomhive may be, there were few things he truly hated. However, spending his afternoon fencing with his lady to be, that was one thing he loathed. 

She was so damn good with a sword. And to make matters worse, it was obvious that Lady Elizabeth was holding back her true skill. To spare her betrothed’s feelings, or whatever. To both appear more lady-like and save Ciel’s ego. Ciel was aggravated either way, of course. Whether she handed his ass to him or let him win, both were equally awful. A lose-lose situation. And predictably, Ciel didn’t care for losing.

“Ciel!” Lizzie squealed as her fiance threw down his sabre in angry defeat. Ciel’s face was flushed red, sweat beginning to drip at his temples. “I’ve had enough of this for one day. I’m exhausted and filthy. I need a bath,” he shucked off his fencing coat and gloves. He found Sebastian at the corner of the room, suppressing his amusement, bastard. “Bath,” he spoke shortly, winded from the exercise. Sebastian winked discreetly, exiting without a word. Odd…

Elizabeth took off her own fencing gear. Her appearance much nicer than Ciel’s, not a hair out of place. She hadn’t even been trying. Ciel clenched his fists at his sides and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm. “Excuse me Elizabeth, but you shouldn’t have to see me in this state,” the boy left Lady Elizabeth to herself, following behind his butler down the hallway. Tanaka was left to keep Lizzie company, at least. 

Ciel ripped off his eyepatch in frustration, due to his anger with the match and the irritating heat that was trapped under the fabric. By the time he got to the bathroom, Sebastian was standing with a hand over his chest and a smile. A towel over his shoulder. “The bath has been prepared, young master.” Ciel stepped forward to him, not speaking a word and only lifting his arms so his butler could undress him. And Sebastian did, ridding Ciel’s body of the damp garments. His own sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his tailcoat folded neatly on a bench nearby. Gloved hands helped Ciel out of the trousers he wore for fencing. They didn’t suit him much. He belonged in shorts.

Once he was nude, Sebastian held out one hand to help Ciel step into the warm water waiting for him. The young boy sighed under his breath, relaxing slightly. He was pent up today. It had been a lot of things. Morning plans interrupted by Soma, a china set broken by Mey-Rin, and now his afternoon of fencing with Elizabeth. He was tense, his shoulders rigid and aching.

And he couldn’t hide his feelings from his demon butler, of course. Sebastian was acutely aware of Ciel’s hormonal tantrum bubbling inside him. How he wanted to yell and make a mess of things. Something was changing in the young master… he was much more difficult to console these days. His bouts of anger could last for hours, not even being subsided with cake. Sebastian almost felt for him. The mood swings were beginning to affect their work. 

He washed Ciel as usual. Large hands expertly working to not only clean the boy, but soothe his nerves as well. Sebastian wrapped his hands over Ciel’s small shoulders, his eyebrow curving a bit at how stiff the muscles were. Ciel had worked himself up even more than he had realized. “A boy of your age should not be tiring his muscles out like this in stress, my lord,” Sebastian offered quietly. His master leaned against the tub with his eyes closed, not realizing himself how he eased into Sebastian’s hands. “Hmph,” Ciel mumbled. An unabashed fond smile grew on the demon’s lips. While his master’s constant hot and cold with him was troubling at times, it was also delectably entertaining. Their little game of tug of war. 

Once Sebastian was finished, he changed into a fresh pair of gloves. Then he once again extended his hand for Ciel to hold while he got out. He wrapped a large towel around him, quickly drying his limbs before wrapping him up completely. “Hey-!” Ciel gasped as Sebastian lifted him. He held the boy on his hip in one arm like he were much smaller than he was. Sebastian chuckled, “I seemed to have forgotten the young master’s change of clothes in his bedroom. It’s easiest this way if I carry you. We wouldn’t want anyone seeing the young master this way.” Ciel’s furrowed brow twitched on his forehead, his arms crossed under the towel, “You’ll pay for this.”

But Sebastian only smiled again, the corners of his lips curled with a grin, “My apologies.” The two made it to Ciel’s room without interruption. Sebastian closed the door behind them. “Now, young master,” he took Ciel over to his bed, laying him down there and removing the towel around him. “We have business to attend to.”

Ciel looked up at the demon with wide eyes, his thighs closed together in an attempt to cover himself up. As if Sebastian hadn’t seen it all. But the look Sebastian gave him… this was something other than simply being dressed by an older man’s hand like normal. He laid Ciel out, then took his ankles in his hands. Began the slow advancement of his hands up the boy’s legs. Massaging everything he could reach. He took Ciel’s left leg and extended it so that it reached his face. His eyes bore into Ciel’s as he kissed the arch of his foot.

Ciel blushed, squirming under the stare, “This isn’t necessary, Sebastian. What are you doing?”

Sebastian kept working his hands over Ciel’s skin. Eventually massaging his small feet, “I am helping the young master relax. To cool off, after a stressful day.” Ciel hissed once Sebastian found a particularly sore part of his foot, “I’m fine.” His butler tilted his head, “Oh? Then I suppose it doesn’t bother the young master when I press against his most sensitive parts?” He dug his thumb into the area once more. Ciel winced and gripped the sheets with one hand, “Stop it.”

The demon butler retracted his hand and went back to Ciel’s ankles, rolling them gently to calm his legs. It shouldn’t have been so strange. A butler wants what is best for his master, doesn’t he? But to see Sebastian this way, looking into his eyes and caressing his skin with care, it wasn’t them. Them. Sebastian and Ciel. The two sided host relationship they’d established. Their dynamic, both disgusted and intrigued by the other. Sebastian brought Ciel’s legs up to his chest, exposing the boy’s entrance to the cool air of his bedroom. Ciel tried to move his legs back, but they were held firmly in place. “You may close your eyes if it pleases you,” Sebastian’s voice was nothing short of a purr. Low and careful in Ciel’s ears. The young boy was tensing up again, scared of not knowing what Sebastian had planned. In his defense, he was naked and in a vulnerably lewd position under someone who’s strength he couldn’t dream of matching. The worst part, however, was that Ciel was willing to let Sebastian take control. To have his fun. That knowledge made him want to stop.

But his mind was simply in the gutter, because Sebastian didn’t touch him  _ there _ at all. Clothed fingers trailed down the backs of Ciel’s knees and his thighs. Massaging there as he did the rest of him. Squeezing the small amount of baby fat that hugged his inner thighs. Ciel couldn’t take it, so he closed his eyes like the demon suggested.

As he did, Sebastian’s own eyes flared that glowing red color, his pupil thin and sharp. He leaned down and dragged one fang over the soft skin. Unmarred and perfect, for now. Ciel gasped and kicked Sebastian’s shoulder. The demon pouted to himself, his face hovering between Ciel’s bony knees. He let go of his legs and grabbed his hand instead. Examining the tiny thing. Held it up in comparison to his own, long and slim. Then once again took his gloved hands and worked them over Ciel’s skin. 

The young lord had relaxed by now. His breathing evened out in trust under Sebastian’s hands. They were quiet for several minutes. Ciel tried to stay awake while Sebastian fell into a focused rhythm, as he usually did with given tasks. And, as the demon could not lie, he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy this himself. For his master to finally settle down and be quiet. So much cuter this way. Easier to manage and less fussy. He looked down at where his thumbs worked Ciel’s palm. A hand that had never seen a day of labor. Dainty and almost feminine. Nails neatly trimmed to perfection, as the rest of him were. Sebastian’s doll, truly. Ciel hardly had a say in what he wore or how he was kept. The demon did all of the maintenance of him.

His hands followed the curve of Ciel’s wrist and up to his arm. The boy laid quietly, damp hair strewn over his forehead. He moved pliantly under Sebastian’s touch. Pure mush while Sebastian gently rolled him to his side to gain access to Ciel’s shoulder once more. He kneaded the area down to his shoulder blade. His young master, all pretty and docile under him. All too faithful to this demon. No sane person would be where he was.

But that was part of why Sebastian enjoyed his game with Ciel. The role of butler, though taxing, caused the two to be inevitably close to each other. Sebastian dressed him, Sebastian fed him, Sebastian protected him, so on. And there was pride to be found in hard work. Sebastian didn’t work so tirelessly for Ciel to look anything less than perfect. From his hair to his nails and his skin. He learned from Agni that being a butler went far beyond the care of your master’s appearance. So he must delegate time to care for other parts of the boy, some that maybe neither of them even understood yet. Emotional things that were easier to be left alone. But for now, he could focus on Ciel’s body. Yes he polished it and kept it to his personal standard, but he didn’t take into account the insides of him. The muscles and the organs. When he’d get sick or become sore. This odd display was just his first attempt at perfecting all of Ciel. Here he could admire his own handiwork, too.

It helped that Ciel was a child. His skin didn’t know blemish or scar yet.  _ At least most of him _ , Sebastian thought as his eyes flicked over the brand on his back. Though the boy was thin, the boyish curve of his ribs that flowed to small hips were something to be admired. His chest rose and fell with soft breaths. The dip of his chest had some condensation still clinging to it. Sebastian wiped the area with his glove.

He lowered him back down onto the bed and worked on his other shoulder. The smell of him was nice, too. Beyond the arousing scent of his blood and soul was fabricated lavender, a faint smell from his soaps and detergents. Ciel’s scent was on Sebastian’s mind often. It could be distracting at times when Ciel grew especially emotional, as he had recently. Or at times when Sebastian was least expecting it. Cool mornings when he was dressing the boy. Ciel would be half asleep sometimes, tired from staying up late reading. He’d have his eyes closed sometimes, other times he’d be watching Sebastian with a sleepy, bored stare. Eyes glossy with sleep and lids heavy on his cheeks. Sebastian would buckle his shoes and look up at those bored eyes, as if they’d never known excitement or terror. 

Ciel was falling into that now, as well. If he did open his eyes, which he wouldn’t, then he’d look up at his butler all young and squishy. Accidentally pure and innocent while he wasn’t aware of it. Sebastian would stop to wonder what a younger Ciel was like. One who was fragile and ill with a twin brother to cling to. Who knew nothing of pain or true fear. The thought interested him. What would that Ciel, before he’d experienced the death of his brother, think of the beast caring for him? Sebastian rolled the boy onto his stomach, Ciel still a moldable little thing. He took his thumb and forefinger, rubbing circles into the base of his neck and following the bones of his vertebrae. Ciel’s lips parted, breathing in slowly at the pleasing feeling.

“Do you enjoy it?” Sebastian’s voice was hardly there. Ciel only caught it because of the soft breath expelled against his shoulder. Sebastian was close, leaning over him with one knee on the bed. Too close, but Ciel couldn’t care. “Hm…” Was the closest he’d come to praise. No need to stroke the demon’s ego. Sebastian was good at everything.

Sebastian spread his palms over Ciel’s back, gently so he didn’t press firmly against Ciel’s brand. The boy was so small that even Sebastian’s hands encompassed a large area of his torso. He felt his ribs and counted them. His master, the product of Sebastian’s taste. His own aesthetic unapologetically bled over all of Ciel. Sebastian’s eyes followed the trail his hands made down to the small of Ciel’s back. Admiring the dimples there before his bum. He pressed into his tiny love handles. The lingering baby fat on only parts of him. Spread his legs so he could get a better angle on his body. Hands down lower to cup his cheeks in each hand. 

Ciel didn’t seem to notice at first. Just breathing into his arm with a kitten-like yawn. It wasn’t until Sebastian spread him carefully that he came to. “Sebastian.”

“Yes?” Immediately. No shame at all. Not even when his fingers crept down further between his cheeks and grazed him. Ciel’s back tensed, “What are you doing?” He was far more breathless than he would have liked to be. But Sebastian had caught him while his guard was down. Sebastian’s face was closer then. His breath hitting the backs of Ciel’s thighs, “Seeing to the care of my master. I think Agni would have it this way. There’s a lot we can learn from them, isn’t there?” 

Ciel squirmed a bit. Sebastian almost regretted stirring him from his peaceful state. “They’re bothersome,” he breathed, not even comprehending all of Sebastian’s words. Only picking out bits and pieces while he tried to think of anything other than Sebastian’s fangs scraping his left cheek. He wanted to ask why, but the answer he would receive would not be one that pleased him.

_ Because you are mine. _ Not Undertaker’s, or even Lizzie’s. Ciel belonged to Sebastian as much as Sebastian was Ciel’s. He knew that’s what Sebastian would say, because it wouldn’t be the first time Ciel was met with that answer.

A reminder, really. One to put Ciel back in his place. Neither of them could wish to escape. Even if he could, where would he go without Sebastian?

“S-stop,” Ciel gasped at the heavy glide of Sebastian’s tongue over his most private parts. Hot wetness followed by a shivering chill from the wafting air. He almost forgot that he was completely bare like this. He squirmed more.

Sebastian held his thighs firmly while he licked over Ciel’s hairless taint and back to his hole. It wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last. Ciel’s fists gripped the sheets on either side of his head. His hips lifted to meet his butler’s mouth. Ciel didn’t hold back, having learned a long time ago that trying to stay quiet only made Sebastian work harder to break him. Instead he tried to be still while Sebastian’s tongue dipped inside him.

“Sebastian,” he moaned out helplessly. And did it please the demon to hear his human call the name he gave him so eagerly. A harsh shudder worked up Ciel’s spine causing his back to arch. Sebastian sat up, pulling Ciel with him and clipping the poor boy by the neck against the bed, his chest barely touching the mattress. He devoted himself to this like he would anything else Ciel threw at him. Ciel just so happened to be on the receiving end of his wrath this time. Sebastian kept his hold in one hand while the other moved between the boy’s legs. A firm grip on his small prick. Ciel shivered at the grab, the rough tug of Sebastian’s gloved hand on his sensitive cock. He was nearing the edge. “Sebastian,” this time truly calling for his demon butler. His voice still breathy but harder. And Sebastian was obedient at times, so he pulled away and looked down at his master’s red face. “Yes?”

Ciel licked his dry bottom lip, a tiny flash of pink between his lips. “Let’s-” he huffed. Feeling uncomfortable with Sebastian’s expectant look and ass in his hands. Awkward, more than anything else. Embarrassed too, of course. Because no matter how many times this went on, Ciel would always fall back into the boy he really was. Young and inexperienced and embarrassed when he did things wrong. “Let’s do something else,” he choked out. 

Sebastian smiled like the bastard he was. Not a gentleman at all, who could be fooled by this act? “What would you like to do, young master?” he dropped Ciel’s lower half onto the bed, earning himself a glare through that glowing purple eye he wore so well. 

Ciel faltered again at the question, however. He tripped over his words, a blubbering and stuttering mesh of half sentences. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Ciel frowned, “Forget it.”

“Aw,” Sebastian quick to tease him, given half the chance. He looked down at where Ciel’s hard length laid against the bed between his legs. Before Ciel could say anything else, Sebastian grabbed him up again and placed him on his knees. “What are you…” the boy stopped, eyes fixed on where Sebastian was undoing his trousers. He swallowed hard, ignoring the hundreds of thoughts he was having at the moment. He really was Sebastian’s afterall. 

The thick tip of it caught the light, Sebastian’s cock coming forth from the depths of his pants. This would do, Ciel thought. He couldn’t string together the words to express what he wanted earlier, so he was glad Sebastian could figure it out for him. Ciel readied himself, grabbing onto the sheets under him. On all fours now. Knees pressed together dipped into the mattress. He watched the demon spit on it, rubbing his saliva over his shaft. Ciel tried not to think about how much it disgusted him, the thought of Sebastian’s fluids being inside him. He tried not to think about the pain that was going to come, too. Because clearly Sebastian was feeling merciless today with no plans to spread Ciel open first. Wouldn’t have been the first time for that, either.

Ciel looked away as Sebastian moved forward on the bed, standing on his knees. Towering over the thirteen year old. He looked forward, staring hard at his headboard and anxiously waiting for the brutal entrance of his demon’s cock. Gloved hands found his soft little love handles again. Ciel’s cock twitched at the anticipation, knowing the feeling Sebastian was about to hand to him. He chose to close his eyes then. That’s what he always did when Sebastian gave him the option. Think of nothing and just  _ wait _ for whatever Sebastian had planned for him.

He breathed shakily. Small fingers squeezed the blanket in his hands. He could feel Sebastian inch forward, could practically feel the heat coming from his cock. Ciel was ready.

But nothing came. At least, not the something he was expecting. A confused hiccup peeped from him, eyes snapping open and head turning. Met with only that bastard smile his butler wore famously. His cock fit tight between Ciel’s thighs. Hard and a bit sticky with his spit. Pressed flush against Ciel’s own cock between his legs. Ciel looked down between his arms, staring angrily at the head of Sebastian’s cock poked out between his legs.

“What in the bloody  _ hell _ ,” he hissed. Sebastian had the nerve to laugh at him, “What is it, young master? Are you dissatisfied with my choice?” Ciel’s look could make a baby cry. He was about to speak, yell and reprimand his butler. But for what?  _ For not fucking him the way he wanted him to? _ Damn it all.

He didn’t get the chance to anyway, because before he could think of what to say, Sebastian was pulling back, his large length brushing Ciel’s. “Oh…” Ciel muttered, the movement surprisingly gratifying. He turned his head back around and bit down on his lip. Screw the demon, he didn’t get to know he was right about this.

Sebastian smirked, hands following down the sides of Ciel’s thighs. He pushed forward again, humming at the pleasing pressure between the boy’s legs. Ciel dipped his head down between his shoulders.

It was so much, yet entirely not enough. Such a tease, having Sebastian’s cock right there. Ready to please him and not doing a bad job where it was. But it wasn’t inside him. Just close enough to where Ciel could picture it, to imagine Sebastian’s length rocking in and out of him. Forcing him to melt into the bed and cum all over himself. He wanted that and this was not what he had in mind. Sebastian didn’t care, of course. This was perfectly fine for him. To have Ciel frustrated and whining for it. And Sebastian would probably fuck him if he asked, but then Ciel would have to  _ ask _ . Begging for his butler’s cock was just something Ciel would never stoop so low to do.

Ciel bit down on his lip to stay quiet. Sebastian’s cock was heavy and wet between his thighs. The skin hot already, even hotter with the friction between them. He wanted to wince and pull away, the reminder that it was Sebastian’s saliva and precum wetting his skin bearing too heavily in his mind. But the warm slide of Sebastian’s cock along his balls and the underside of his own kept him there. His elbows shaking at the feeling. Somehow, it felt more intimate than anything else they’d done. Ciel was always on the receiving end, whether it was Sebastian’s mouth or his dick. So it was new for them to do it this way. Sebastian taking Ciel for himself. Still keeping in mind Ciel’s own pleasure, but it was obvious in the way he held the boy still and pressed his cock between his legs that Sebastian was just getting himself off.

The thought made Ciel’s stomach curl with something he couldn’t describe. To his understanding, Sebastian didn’t have a drive for sex like humans did. No natural instinct that screamed  _ breed breed breed _ . So for the demon to take him like this, looking down at the brand on his back while pleasing himself and putting Ciel second, it turned him on. His cheeks burned at the realization, at the idea that Sebastian didn’t mind having sex with him as Ciel ordered. Sebastian had things he liked. Even things he liked about Ciel. His prick twitched against his stomach.

A gloved hand came around then, at first only holding Ciel’s chest. Feeling his heart. Then it moved with purpose, finding one of Ciel’s nipples and rolling it between thumb and forefinger. “Hah-” Ciel half moaned at the unexpected touch. His thighs tensed a bit, back arching as he leaned his upper half down closer to the bed. He wouldn’t let him know he liked it, he wouldn’t.

“Young master,” Sebastian’s hips met his bum while he leaned over to speak against his ear. “You know what happens when you try to hold back from me.” His thumb was rough against Ciel’s rosy nipples, the fabric of the glove rubbing it deliciously. Ciel put a hand over his mouth, “Shut up.” He mumbled. Earning a “tch” from the man holding him into the bed, “As you wish.”

He pulled back then, leaving only the tip of him nestled against Ciel’s balls. Then he pushed forward again, thick cock rubbing up against the boy’s smaller one. As he did, he pinched both of Ciel’s nipples the way he liked. The earl let out a strained whine from the back his throat, trying hard not to make a peep. His hips bucked regardless of his efforts though. 

Sebastian breathed against the shell of Ciel’s ear, “Do you understand?” he thrusted quickly. Groaned lowly and breathed in the smell of his hair. “I want to hear you. I will hear you. This body, you may think it belongs to you. But you gave everything up when you made our contract, my lord.” He held a bruising grip on the boy’s sides. Ciel finally let out another beautiful sound, sweet to Sebastian’s ears. But muffled behind his hand. The demon clenched his jaw and sat up, ripping Ciel’s hands from underneath himself.

Ciel fell face forward at the jerk of his arms. He huffed slightly at Sebastian’s rough nature, but that was all Ciel knew by now. Rough and fast. The way Sebastian gave it to him. Tearing him apart and only putting Ciel back together again if he were lucky. The beast looked down at where his length disappeared between his master’s thighs. His fangs bared. One hand held the boy’s wrists while the other grabbed his tight bum. “Mine,” he clenched his jaw, “ _ Mine _ .”

In the end, Ciel didn’t have to ask why. He’d receive that answer as long as he was Sebastian’s property. He moaned into his covers. Gone from bratty to shameless in such little time. He wanted this. Sebastian’s touch and his words. His ever growing possessiveness that made Ciel feel wanted, needed. 

“Groomed to perfection. Beautiful in every way. Even master Lau wishes to make you one of his girls,” Sebastian let out deep from his chest. Ciel’s face grew hot at the words, thighs quivering with the truth behind them. “Sebastian, I need to-”

“Are you going to cum, young master? Hm. I suppose you’ve earned it now that you’ve let me in. Cum then, my little lord. Cum on my cock and over your stomach. Bring filth to the skin I washed.” He released his grip on Ciel’s wrists to fist his hair. Ciel’s head went back with the motion, another cry spilling from his lips as he came. Just as his butler ordered.

Sebastian’s face showed no sign of emotion or pleasure. He leaned back over the boy and attached his lips to his jugular, then down to his shoulder. Sucking a mark there that both of them would have to work to cover up later. His hips moved relentlessly. “Sebastian,” Ciel gasped, growing sensitive now that he’d finished. His skin becoming dry and irritated with the constant friction. Sebastian pressed forward to the hilt, hand tight in Ciel’s hair. Forcing his little body back against him. Ciel winced at the tug, his eyes meeting the demon’s finally. 

A silent order. The kind that didn’t require words, that proved how in sync the two were. “Yes, master,” Sebastian’s lips curled. And he came right there, tucked neatly between Ciel’s legs. His load was hot as it shot onto Ciel’s stomach. Ciel grimaced and tried to pull away, only bringing another harsh tug at his roots. “Bloody- demon-” he sucked in a breath. 

Sebastian cooed, retracting his hips carefully. He spread Ciel’s thighs with his hand, admiring the red and puffy skin there. Ciel fell to his side in exhaustion. His glare was sharp nevertheless.

“It appears you may need another bath, young master,” Sebastian tucked himself back into his trousers with a zip. Ciel panted softly, looking down at himself and spread his aching thighs. He was covered in the evidence of their doings. Sticky between the legs. Disgusting. But then, he got an even worse idea, “Lick it up.”

Sebastian looked surprised at first. As if maybe he hadn’t heard him correctly. However there was no mistaking the order when Ciel opened himself up and looked him in the eyes. Glossy and bored eyes that seemingly knew no terror or excitement. Sebastian grabbed his knees for leverage, holding eye contact with Ciel like a knife to his throat. A red tongue, the same one that’d been inside Ciel earlier, dragged wetly up the mess on Ciel’s torso. Gathering the mix of his master’s rapture and his own. And again, it was one of those things that felt insanely intimate when it shouldn’t have. His servant’s warm breath fanning over his goosebumped skin. In the middle of the day, his betrothed most likely becoming impatient. Sebastian did a good job cleaning him up, only lingering for a moment at the boy’s chest just to tease him a final time. 

Ciel’s back arched beneath him. Small lips parted while he watched Sebastian’s face grow closer to his own. His breath hitched once the older man stopped, their faces close. He wouldn’t kiss him. That would be… Well it wouldn’t be bad, would it? No, it definitely would be. He shook the thought from his head and laid back to distance them.

Sebastian swallowed the last of the bitter taste in his mouth. He looked to his master, who had his eyes fixed on the ceiling. “Is there an outfit you’d like to wear today?” he asked the question while walking to the wardrobe. Ciel eyed him once his back was turned. He shrugged, “Not particularly.” Sebastian shook his head with a pert smile. His master, truly his to play with.


End file.
